Bad Blood for Bad Blood
by mcmahon0833
Summary: Who is the best person to take care of Hunter HHH after his Bad Blood match 2004 with his ex best friend Shawn Michaels...possibly his EX wife Stephanie McMahon?
1. Chapter 1

Sorry I keep skipping from story to story and not finishing...review and tell me which of my stories and should focus more on and finish :) Disclaimer: I own natta.

It was the night of Bad Blood and Hunter had never felt such physical pain in all his wrestling career. One top of that...he just battled his best...ex best friend Shawn Michaels. Hunter winced as three paramedics hovered over him and examined his many opened wombs.

"Triple H...we gotta sew you up k? Please try to stay still?" One of the paramedics told him.

_Hunter wasn't going to move. After an emotional and grueling match like that, you tend to have your life flash before your eyes. Of course his friendship with Shawn ran through his mind throughout the entire fued with his longest friend now turned enemy...but there was always one person who hit his thoughts first. The one person who made him angry at the world and cold...and also the person who made him the softest person in the world. He had pushed away many people awat in his life over the years, but it was due to that one person. When he lost that person in his life..he went numb. He became angry with everything and evil. Drinking, sex with ring rats, and screwing over everyone seemed to be the only thing that would kill the pain that he woke up with every morning without....her._

_No one would know it. Ric and the rest of Evolution had a hint of it...especially Ric. Hunter would get drunk and speak of her. Then they would all go into an akward silence until someone would change the subject. But only Ric knew about the calls. The drunken calls to her. Sometimes she would answer, and sometimes it would just go to her voicemail. Either way, it was a continuous drunken rant of screaming and cursing from Hunter on the other line. Ric would shake his head, grab the phone from Hunter and hang up for him. This weren't random calls. They were usually initiated...by things going on over at Smackdown. They tried to keep him from watching, but he would hide his true reason for watching by grunting and saying, "I want to see who my whore ex wife is screwing this week."_

_But no one but the two of them knew about the occassionally nights they had spent together since the divorce. They were about five times in two years they had shared nights together. Usually starting by a drunken jealousy call from him...leading her to tears...and leading him back to the home they use to share...and then up to the bed they use to share. But this hadn't happened in over months. Ever since Hunter turned his back on his friend Shawn, she didn't answer anymore. _

Hunter's thoughts were interrupted by the blood stinging as he fell into his eyes. He heard Ric barking at the paramedics.

"Where does it hurt Hunter?" one paramedic asked.

"My jaw..." He could barely mumble out. "My eyes." he reached up slowly and began to wipe his eyes.

"Get the blood out of his eyes dammitt." Ric barked.

Hunter felt himself being sat up against his wheel as someone placed a cold rag across his eyes, clearing his vision. He wasn't sure if he had a head injury and was imagining things but as he looked ahead and saw long brunette hair peeping through the doorway of the medical room.

"Steph." he mumbled.

And Steph it was. As she heard Hunter call her name she ducked back in the hall and fought back tears. She closed her eyes and was about to walk away until she heard someone very close to her call her name. As she opened back up her eyes there stood Evolution surrounded her. Ric was closest to her and the other two seemed to be hovering over her in a intimidation way.

"Go to him Stephanie." Ric said.

"F**ck off Ric." Steph snapped as she turned to walk off. But Batista big arm grasp ahold of her and stopped her immediately. She looked up at him with the meanest glare she could.

"You know you want to go to him." Ric said in a calm voice.

Steph interrupter her glare at Batista to turn her attention back to Ric. She stared at him before rolling her eyes and sighing.

"Fine...but I want your two bag boys to scram." she said directing it at Randy and Batista. Steph heard the two men growl before Ric put his hands up.

"You two go back to the hotel...I will meet back there with an update." he said in a demanding voice.

As the two men stormed off, Stephanie entered the medical room with Ric not far behind. The sight in front of her was something she wasn't expecting. She was trying to be cold and numb but the crimson blood staining her ex husbands skin and the blank painful stare in his eyes as he lie motionless on the checkout table startled her into tears. She spun on her heels to dart out of the room before the tears would show but Ric blocked her. He glared at her.

She walked over to Hunter's body and pushed her way in between two paramedics. When the paramedic moved the light out of Hunter's eyes, he saw her.

"Steph." he said with a scratchy, pained voice.

"Yes." she replied coldly.

"Don't leave yet." he struggled out yet in a demanding voice.

"Fine." she said and then turned and left the medical room.

Two hours, four cups of coffee, and half a pack of cigs later, Steph waited in the break room of the arena. Everyone was still putting up the ring but she ignored everyone. Until she saw Ric helping her hobbling and bandaged ex husband into the break room. She looked at him and her heart melted.

"Ric, give us a sec." Hunter said. Ric nodded his head and left closing the door behind him.

They stood there and stared at each other for what seemed like hours. Steph glanced over his swollen face and bandages as he admired her beauty.

"What were you doing at the door?" Hunter asked with no emotion in his voice.

Steph rolled her eyes. He knew she still cared for him, but his sick mind needed to hear it and that was the last thing she wanted to give him.

"Making sure Shawn hadn't absolutely killed you...believe it or not those alamony checks come in handy every month and you being dead would put an end to that." She said crossing her legs.

Hunter purred up his lips like his did when he was annoyed.

"You're staying with me tonight." he said firmly.

"Like hell I am." she huffed.

"I'm not fuckin' around Steph. I need someone to take care of me...I'm injured. You are the only one who knows how to care for me without annoying me." He said trying to make sure that didn't sound at all sweet.

She looked him up and down for a bit. What a pathetic sight he was.

"Fine."


	2. Chapter 2

Stephanie slid the hotel key through the door slot and watch the green light blink. She then held the door open to Hunter's room as Ric assisted him to his the couch in the living room area. Hunter struggled to sit down but melted into the cushions as he finally settled. Ric stood back and watch the couple interact for he had no idea they could still even co exist in a room together.

"Hunter, do you want your shoes off?" Stephanie asked in a softer tone than she had used back at the arena. In the limo ride, Ric had noticed Hunter slide his hand into Stephanie's hand and gripped it the entire ride to the hotel. Ric had never seen this type of emotion from his best friend...ever. Mainly because Ric never got to experience Steph and Hunter's marriage due to his retirement and WCW interactions. It was intriguing and foreign to see. Sure Ric had seen Hunter with plenty of ring rats, but he treated them like trash. It sometimes baffled Ric how Hunter got in bed with those girls because he spoke to them like dogs.

"Yes please." HHH answered as he watched the beautiful woman lean down and begin untying his black leather dress shoes while massaging his leg with the other hand.

At the awkwardness of seeing such intimacy and feeling the love in the room, Ric spoke up.

"Steph," Ric spoke to her as nicely as he ever has, "Is there anything I can get you two?"

Steph looked up at him, "Yes actually, can you call front desk and have them send up an extra pillow and blanket so for me so I can sleep on the couch." she stated.

"Sure." Ric said.

"No Ric." The injured man spoke to his friend stopping him in his tracks. Hunter looked down at his ex wife. "You are going to stay in my bed with me." Hunter barked.

"Oh you mean the bed you share with all those dirty sluts. I don't think so." she laughed. "So Ric...would you mind calling Front Desk for me?" she asked with a sarcastic grin.

"No prob." Ric said as he ran to the phone and called. He could his the exes still bickering.

"Shit Steph...it's not like I'm trying to fuck you...I can barely stand. Stay in the bed with me...it won't kill you." Hunter said more demanding than begging.

"It may." she joked.

"I didn't ask you here so you could just be a bitch." Hunter snapped.

"You didn't ask at all...you practically demanded." Steph snapped back in a calmer voice.

Hunter tried to stand up off the couch for he could never sit still while he was mad. As he did so, he winced in pain and fell back down on the couch.

"See...now calm yourself down." Steph said in a motherly voice.

After Ric helped Steph get Hunter into bed, he left. Hunter lied in bed and stared at the ceiling, listening to his ex wife in the bathroom...washing her face and humming. Something he had forgotten she did often. When she came out of the bathroom, she saw him staring at her. She took note for the first time tonight exactly how bad he was injured and she sighed.

"Why Hunter?" she sighed.

"Why what?" he answered still staring a hole through her.

"Why Shawn? I mean he is truly your best friend...not like those baffoons who aligned yourself with now." she said sitting indian style at the end of the bed.

"Those guys aren't that bad...at least they are loyal." he said.

"Loyal..sure...pets are indeed loyal. But shawn...gah shawn was more than that. He would tell you like it is. He told you it was a bad idea to run over Stone Cold...he told you it was a bad idea to align yourself with Stone Cold...he told you it was a bad idea to get caught back up in Ric's games." she pleaded with her voice.

"Yeah, he also told me it was a bad idea to leave you." he said smiling in a sad way. It's like he just realized the consequences to the months of damage he had been doing to his friendship. Steph always had a way of showing him things and getting through to his stubborn ways when no one else could.

"Well...yall are like to school yard boys. Now yall have beat the living hell out of each other...you can go back to being friends." Steph smiled.

"Fuck that." Hunter went stern again. "It's none of your business anyway."

"Fine." Steph forfeited.

"Why are you siding with him anyway...you got a thing with Shawn?!...is that why you hadn't talked to me in months...You lil fuckin...." Hunter's chest was not heaving as he sat up on his pillows.

"Shut up Hunter...gah! Are you serious with this right now? Shawn's married...and I have no interest in him. I think you are being cold, vindictive HHH...that's all. And why I find evil HHH sexy and all...it's over the line to take it out on ones you know you love."

"Sexy huh?" Hunter immediately calmed down and let a sly smirk creep onto his face. "I can be sexy evil HHH all night if you want me to."

"Yeah right Hunter, you cannot even get out of bed by yourself." Steph laughed.

"Good thing what I want to do to you doesn't require getting out of the bed." he said as he reached over and brushed his hand along her jawline.

"You're a mess." she said standing up off the bed. "I'm going to bed on the couch...Good night Hunter...I'll be up in three hours to give you some more pain medicine."

Hunter watched her walked away into the other room and sighed. God he needed her. He missed her. He definitely lusted after her and he loathed any other man that did the same. He just couldn't trust her. There were some nights he would stay up with some random woman sleeping next to him and feel the one thing missing in his life. He contemplating asking for her back but he just couldn't trust her. She had seemed to grow up a lot since the divorce but she was still a McMahon. But she was his McMahon.

Steph positioned herself as comfortably as she could on the couch. As badly as she wanted to sleep in the bed with her ex husband, she knew what would happen. She had to stay strong and not let him get his way. Steph spent two years trying to get over that man. Most would think it was a easy task considering he was a vindictive womanizing ass hole. But not Steph, there wasn't an hour that didn't go by in her life that he didn't enter her thoughts. Just as she was beginning to doze off she heard a nose. She sat up from the couch and squinted to see through the darkness.

"Hunter?" she asked into the blindness.

"Stephanie...I won't sleep unless I can feel you next to me." the darkness spoke back in the demanding voice she was so familiar with.

"Ok Hunter. I will come sleep in your bed." She couldn't resist this man especially when he NEEDED her. Because HHH didn't need anybody. But he did need her.

Steph crawled into the huge comfortable bed. She soon felt the warm, muscular arm drape across her body and his hot breath on her ear.

"Hey, you know I love you right?" he said.

"Yeah Hunter, I do." she said as she turned on her back to face him.

Her lips were then met with her. It wasn't long before his tongue was clashing with hers as her hands tangled up in his blonde locks. Hunter cupped his hand around her face as he passionately and forcefully kissed her. Steph couldn't help but moan. He mouth traveled down to her neck where he then began suck on her neck.

"Oh god Hunter." she said as she scratched her nails down the back of his neck.

"I need you Steph." he whispered.

Steph came to her senses and pushed him softly away.

"We can't. You're hurt." she whispered.

"Baby trust me...I can do this." Hunter said before he went back to sucking on her neck and ear.

"I'm sure you can but I can't." she said pushing him away again. "I really do still love you Hunter and unless you plan on giving us another chance you can't keep doing this to me." she said strongly.

Hunter then backed away and sighed as he ran his fingers through his hair in frustration.

Stephanie watched...she knew the answer. "Yeah...that's what I thought." she said as she rolled over and fell to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Stephanie woke to having Hunter staring down at her.

"God Hunter," she said as she rubbed her eyes, "Could you be any creepier this early in the morning?"  
she asked sarcastically.

"Why wouldn't you fuck me last night?" He asked ignoring her remarks.

"Cause I don't trust you Hunter." Steph said rolling over to face him.

"Who is he then?" Hunter asked as he face turned an angry shade of pink.

"Hunter don't do this." Steph exasperated as she climbed out of the bed. She knew exactly what he was doing. He was avoiding his own issues with Shawn by putting the anger and directing it towards Steph...something he did even during their marriage.

"Don't do what? Don't question who I'm sharing you with? I have a fuckin right to know, Steph...who is it? What low grade wrestler are you screwing on Smackdown?" he screamed at her. "I'll find him and kill him Stephanie McMahon-Helm..."

"No...don't you dare call me that name. You have NO right. You're losing it Hunter. You are really losing your mind." Stephanie said as she went into the bathroom and slammed the door.

HHH struggled to get out of bed. Now he felt the pain shoot through his entire body. But somehow the physical pain was bearable...crippling but bearable. Because most mornings Hunter woke up with the worst pain of all...and that was the absence of his wife. But she was right through that bathroom door...crying most likely. It took Hunter a while to get to the door but when he did his heart melted from the sounds of her sobs. See he was the king....of masking his sadness and soft side. But thats because he didn't have her anymore therefore he had no more soft side.

"Baby I'm sorry. I know you want us back together... I do too, that's why I get insanely jealous. But you know we can't trust each other. We hurt each other so much." Hunter slid his hand down the door in longing to hold her. "Open the door, Stephie." he whispered.

The door did swing open violently.

"The stress between my GM duties and putting up with your bullshit...the late night calls...all of it...is too much for me to handle. Stay out of my life Hunter." She said with a handful of her clothes in her hand. As she made her way out of the hotel room, he shouted at her.

"You don't mean that. No one walks away from HHH." He finally hushed as she slammed the door shut.

* * *

Back at WWE Headquarters, Stephanie walked with an heir of confidence. She was sad, of course. No one compared to Hunter when it came to her heart. But it sure did feel good after four years to be able to tell him no. He was amazing and made her melt...but he also made her the most depressed. Hunter was an addiction she needed to get over. What better way to get over one an addiction with another.

As she swung open the door to her office she immediately noticed a presence. One she was rather unfamiliar with until he turned around.

"May I help you Mr. Steiner?" Stephanie asked bewildered.

"Oh of course Mrs..McMahon...or Helmsley..i forget?" He asked as he grinned knowing HHH and Stephanie were going through their divorce.

"Soon to drop the Helmsley...Mr. Steiner, we aren't suppose to meet about your contract until we are in the same room as my father and Eric Bischoff." Steph said as she sat on her side of the desk and crossed her legs...something that did not go unnoticed by Scott Steiner.

"First of all...please call me Scott and second of all...I thought I would give you the chance to tempt me towards Smackdown before Eric could persuade me to Raw." Scott said with a hint of seduction in his voice. Stephanie smiled at him. She looked over his muscular arms buldging out of his shirt and it made her think of Hunter.

_Dammit Steph...get Hunter out of your head. _

"Well Scott," she said seductively, "There is a lot more I have to offer you than Eric."

"Oh I figured there would be." he said getting up as he made his way over to Steph. She was shocked...she was just teasing him but now he was making his way to her with pure lust burning through his eyes. Stephanie was just conducting business like she often does...with seduction. Of course, no men ever get anything from her but by the time they realized that...she had them already signed or doing whatever it is she wanted. Because only one man felt right when it came to sex...and that was Hunter.

"Mr. Steiner...I don't know what kind of girl you think I am...but that won't be happening today," she finished as she got dangerously close to his lips, "But you just keep me in mind."

Scott watched as her long, manicured finger trailed down her chest.

"Oh I will."

* * *

Weeks went by and Hunter didn't call her...he didn't watch her show....he tried to do what she said and stay out of her life. He did think about her though...alot. He sat in his big leather chair as Ric, Randy, and Batista came walking in.

"Hey H." Randy said as he kissed ass like always.

Hunter just grunted.

"Come on Hunter. We need a plan for tonight. Smackdown's hosting a party after their show...let's crash it." Ric said trying to persuade him.

"I don't want to see my bitch of an ex wife." Hunter said firmly and taking another sip of scotch. Drinking...something he only took up after him and Steph separated. His whole life he had never been much of a drinker...at all. He always view drinking as something people did as an excuse to act out or be bad. But Stephanie was his way of acting out. Because together...they could be so bad.

The guys looked at each other and rolled their eyes. Then Batista had a good idea...dangerous...but a good idea.

"Yeah you're probably right H. She may even be there with Big Poppa." Batista stated as Ric and Randy looked at him like he was crazy.

"What?" Hunter said cutting his eyes at Batista. The guys had been hiding that from Hunter. Of course they all knew nothing was going on. Most people that had dealt with Stephanie for a long time knew what a flirt she was...except ironically enough for Hunter. He was the only one that couldn't see that she only had love for him. Batista wanted to go out and always loved seeing some drama unfold so he continued even though Ric and Randy look dumbfounded.

"Yeah...word on the street is Bischoff is pissed cause ole Stephie is using those fine legs to persuade Scott Steiner to sign with Smackdown." Batista finished as he watched Hunter's nose began to flair...he knew that was the sign...he pushed HHH to the murderous state. Now he knew when they went out tonight at least something interesting would happen. Batista usually could care less about getting laid like the rest of the group. He always wanted a good fight.

"Give me fifteen minutes...I'm taking a shower." Hunter said as he went into the bathroom and cut on cold water to calm himself down.

* * *

Stephanie pranced around the luxurious bar she had rented out for her Smackdown employees. Eric Bischoff had been trying to trade a lot of her talent and she needed to make sure they were all very pleased with Smackdown. She had invited Scott Steiner knowing what a party reputation he has...and hoping he would screw one of the trashy divas so she could quit flirting with him to persuade him. She thought Big Poppa was sexy sure...but Steph still wasn't ready to be with another man.

And speaking of another man...there she spotted Scott. He was staring at her in his demanding and rather creepy yet sexy way. She really needed a big name like him to sign but she was really getting tired of his flirtations...which was an understatement. But business is business and she needed a bigger name like him on her show. She knew what he wanted...and she had been battling herself the past week if she should give it to him. One night with the Big Poppa Pump, and she may even get over her ex husband. How nice would that be considering he still haunting her every thought?

Scott snapped her out of her thoughts.

"Staring McMahon? See something you like?" he said slyly wrapping a piece of her hair around his finger. Stephanie just blushed...blushed but not turned on. It was at that moment Stephanie made up her mind. She would rather live in misery for a little bit longer than sleep with someone she wasn't ready to. But flirting wouldn't hurt right?

Stephanie smiled at him and gently touched his arm.

"Of course I see something I like...a big superstar." She smiled sweetly.

"I know that's not all you see." Scott smirked with her hair still in his hands.

Timing couldn't have been worse. Hunter's deep brown eyes scanned the room. Everyone seemed to turn and stare at Evolution except for two people. And that made those two people stand out. Hunter zoomed his attention in on the man's fingers that were touching Stephanie's hair. His Stephanie. His vision became blurred and he knew it was due to his rage.

Stephanie noticed her partying quieting down a bit. She pulled away from Scott Steiner to better glance around the room.

Then she saw him. And she has seen that look before.


	4. Chapter 4

Thanks for the reviews! Keep em Coming!!

"Scott, excuse me please." Stephanie said attempting to sound calm and trying to walk past him to hopefully avoid the drama that was about to unfold. What was her ex husband doing here? They hadn't spoken in a month or so. But yet, there he was...glaring straight at Scott Steiner. That glare terrified her, and aroused her at the same time. It was that same glare that she would purposely flirt with other men to get out of him because it...amused her. But now she was a grown woman...not that lusty girl...and she was trying to be a professional. And she always became that girl again when Hunter came through the door.

As she attempted to scurry off, Scott grabbed her by the arm and spun her around, causing Stephanie's breast to bump up against him. He took the opportunity to embrace the princess's clumsiness by wrapping his arms around her.

"Scott....please.." she mumbled as she tried to push him off of her.

"What's wrong, Stephan..." Scott was interrupted by a presence. With his arms still wrapping around the ex wife, Scott turned to see a big burly man standing awfully close to him. Scott froze having an idea who the man was...but the figure's words confirmed it.

"Get your hands off my wife." Hunter spat at Scott.

Scott released his grip on Stephanie and turned to he could get a full look at Hunter. When they saw the aggravation and anger in each other's eyes, they stepped dangerously close to one another. Stephanie watched in horror. She had to step in.

"Triple H...Mr. Steiner...you two are making a scene at my party and I don't appreciate it. If you two don't step away from each other at this moment, I will have you both removed." Stephanie said in her bossly voice.

Scott pulled away first and Hunter soon backed away as well but not breaking his glare at Scott as he spoke to his ex wife.

"Steph, I need to speak with you." He gritted.

"Mssss. McMahon and I were having a conversation." Scott said still staring at the man in front of him as well.

"Yeah...well conversation over." Hunter said.

"Alright Hunter. Follow me and we can talk, but I don't have much time because I would like to get back to partying with my SMACKDOWN employees." Stephanie said as she turned and Hunter followed leaving Evolution to step in front and finish glaring at Scott Steiner in his replacement.

Stephanie did not turn around because she felt him hot on her heels. As soon as she entered a private room, she still didn't turn around. She went straight up to a desk and stared down at it, jumping slightly when she heard the door slam violently behind her. She still stood with her back to him. She heard his heavy footsteps closing in on her. She felt chills go up her spine. Was it fear...anger...or arousal? It was all and it was an incredible feeling but none compared to the feeling she had next. The feeling of having Hunter's arms wrap around around her waist, but the voice followed was anything but loving. It was a low dangerous growl.

"Scott Steiner, Steph? Really? You blow me out of your life for Scott Steiner...That was dumb baby. Real dumb." He said as he tightened his grip onto his ex wife.

"I'm not with him." Steph said plainly. "Not that it's any of your business." At that moment she felt herself spun around on her heels and staring into those gorgeous brown eyes.

"Why do you do this to me?" He asked as his harden look softened to that of a puppy's.

"Do what Hunter?" she asked genuinely confused how he could pretend to be the victim.

"This Steiner thing...have you no shame Stephie? You go from me to that thing out there." Hunter said pointing at the door.

"I think you need to leave Hunter." Steph said remaining calm.

Hunter let go of her and stared as she looked away from him.

"I WON'T BE LEAVING!" Hunter screamed in her face. She looked up in his eyes. "I WON'T GO ANYWHERE WITHOUT YOU."

"I cannot go ANYWHERE with you Hunter. It kills me...we are DIVORCED. And if I recall YOU were the first one to to sign them," she began crying, "Please take me back Hunter or either let me go." she sobbed.

"Steph...baby." Hunter scooped her up in his arms. He left her there crying on his should for a second. He then pulled back and lifted her head up with his hand underneath her chin.

"Let's get out of here, baby." He said with a grin on his face. Steph began to speak up but he cut her off.

"Now...let's get out of here now." Steph simply sniffled and nodded her head. Hunter grabbed her arm and lead her out of the small room and into the room of people.

He let go of her hand and turned to her. "I need you to meet me out back, I'm going to get the boys." Steph nodded once more. She watched him walk away and took careful notice of how he ignored all the divas purposely trying to bump into him. She turned and walked towards the back door, but not before noticing Scott Steiner taking notice of her.

She walked out into the cold as she saw Hunter standing there, the wind running through his blonde locks. He looked like her shining prince and her worst enemy all in one. He was holding open the door to the limo and silently watched as she stepped into the car. She scooted over until her ex husband nuzzled in next to her. She looked around the spacious limo.

"Where are the guys?" she asked.

"They decided to stay." Hunter said as he smoothed out his coat jacket.

"Ok." she said and kept quiet. What was she doing in the car with him? Here she went making irrational decisions for this man like when they first got married.

"Hey remember our old times in the limo? Before every show? Why we were usually late?" Hunter teased as he nuzzled his head in her neck.

She smiled and nodded. Those were the times they couldn't keep their hands off each other. And now. But there was a time...a time when their lives were horrible and their sex life was non existent. Letting her mind taking over, she snapped at him.

"Hunter, what the fuck?" she said as she pushed him away. "How could you coax me in here just to do it with me?" she yelled.

"No...no Stephanie. I want you back." he whispered as he stroked her cheek.

"Oh my god...really Hunter?" she gasped, "you mean it?" He nodded and smiled. She cocked her eyebrow. "Why Hunter? What are you up to?" she asked skeptical.

"I can't live without you. When you told me to get out of her your life and I did...it was worse than the divorce. And honestly, I cannot live with anyone else having you." he scooted her back in.

"Oh god Hunter? Really? We are officially trying to fix us?" Stephanie said practically jumping into his lap. He just smiled at her excitement me and felt Stephanie's lips crash down on his. He helped get situated so she was straddling his lap and facing him completely. Their hands traveled all over each others, struggling to pull the other one's clothes off. Steph abruptly stopped and stared at him.

Panting she said to him, "I don't think we should tell anyone yet. It should be our little secret like old times."

He nodded not truly thinking through what she had requested. He just wanted her using her mouth in better ways rather than talking. They both had no idea that the bliss they were about to feel was going to be followed by possibly more difficulty than their marriage was....


	5. Chapter 5

I own nothing-disclaimer. This Chapter does follow any real storylines from WWE…I'm kind of going off the grid.

Stephanie sat at her desk, humming. She heard a Beatles song on the way to the arena and couldn't get it out of her head. Another thing she couldn't get out of her head. Him. It had been three complete days of bliss with him. It felt like old times. The good old times. Three days cooped up in a hotel room with him without the outside world interfering. They laughed. God how he made her laugh. And of course they made love. She spent the past few years waiting for their love to be revived and it had. Practically overnight.

_She let the steamy hot water run down her face and brush over her mouth. She stood underneath the showerhead, letting the water hug her body like he had been hugging her body. Bliss. She had left him in the bed to sleep that morning while she hopped in the shower. He deserved that sleep, she thought to herself. Her thought was interrupted by the swift opening of the shower curtain. She nearly jumped out of her skin._

"_JESUS HUNTER!" she shrieked._

"_I didn't mean to scare you princess." He ex husband jokingly replied. Standing there. Still naked and smirking._

"_Well, you did." She laughed._

"_You need some company." He said as he stepped one foot in the shower._

_She didn't even have time to answer. Before she could blink he was hugged up against her underneath the showering water. His blonde hair steadily getting soaked. He wasted no time as he began nibbling on her neck. She could never resist him._

"_Hunter." She moaned. He ignored her as he cupped her breast in his hand. The excitement drove her wild. She ran her fingers through his now soaked hair and tugged lightly. That cued him. He moved his hand down to her. Rubbing her tenderness._

"_Now. I need you now." She whispered. And just like that, he picked her up in the air. Instinctively, she wrapped her legs around his waist as her back smacked against the cold tile of the shower. His lips grew hungrier as he began kissing on her like a wild animal. With one moan, he entered her. He held himself inside her as he looked up into her eyes. She took a moment to open her eyes and glare back at his._

"_God, I love you." He said before he began thrusting. He resting his head on her chest as he pounded her as if making up for the years of not being inside of her._

"_Harder." She begged._

_As he did. He thrusted in and out of her harder and harder. After 10 minutes of ectasy, she was close. She dug her nails into his back and she let out of orgasm. He soon followed. She held her legs wrapped around him for as long as she could before they began to tingle. Then, she slid down him._

_He cupped her face in his hands and stared into her eyes. She saw love in his pupils. But saw something else. Love and some other emotion she had rarely seen in her love but recogonized it instantly. Fear._

"_Don't hurt me again." He growled._

"_Ditto." She smirked._

Stephanie's reminiscing was interrupted by a knock at the door.

"Ummm….come in!" she yelled through the wall, all while trying to hold her composure.

A burly figure came barreling through the door.

"Daddy." She exclaimed. Not too pleased to see him.

"What the hell is going on Steph?" He bellowed, "HHH wants on Smackdown. Is this your doing? You can't have ever great producing Superstar on Smackdown you know?"

"Daddy, I have no idea what you are talking about." And this was true. She hadn't heard anything about HHH requesting transfer. Of course, she had been cooped up in her office all day, daydreaming.

"Come off it, Steph. You have been stealing Bischoff's talent left and right. And while I admire you ambition…RAW still has to stay alive. How did you do it? Offer more money? Title shot?" He said pacing back and forth in front of her desk, often like he does in the ring.

"Dad…I swear. I had nothing to do with this." She stood by the truth.

"Well, I don't think it is a good idea. I mean, your Smackdown stars are going to get nervous about playing time…Not to mention how difficult Hunter is to work with…." Vince was interrupted by the sound of his daughter's chair scraping the floor as she rose up out of her seat.

"I can't help it if the other Superstars get jealous, dad." She stated while eyeing her father.

Vince stared at his daughter. This was odd, yet familiar behavior. No one stood up for Smackdown employees more than his Stephanie. This was not Stephanie, the Smackdown General Manager. No…what he saw before him was like seeing a ghost. He could see her almost like a flashback. Black Leather pants, a red top, wild hair…her hands on her hip. He saw the Stephanie everyone feared and dreaded. The Stephanie who would disown and step over anybody...for him. It couldn't be. Vince fought back the thoughts he was having.

"Are you ok Steph? You aren't acting yourself? No one has heard from you in almost four days?" Vince said calming his tone from bossy businessman to concerned father.

"I'm fine, dad. I needed a few days off. Sometimes this job can be pretty overwhelming." She said as she sat back down in her seat…trying to put on her best damsel in distress persona for her father.

Vince wasn't buying it. He knew all too well where this attitude came from in previous experiences. He thought the worst…_oh lord what if they are really back together again._ Then he tried to calm himself… _Maybe it's just because she wants to have HHH on Smackdown._

"I understand, baby. But promise you will let me know if it becomes too much. Before you do anything you will regret." He said walking over to her. She immediately felt uncomfortable with what he was saying….it sounded as if he knew.

_There's no way he would know._

She put her head in her hands as to avoid eye contact with her father and furthered her stressed act.

She felt him place his large hand on her shoulder as she held in her breath. Something about this conversation made her awfully nervous.

"Because we all know how it eventually ends when you do something you regret." He finished. He then lovingly ran his hand through her hair before walking out.

Stephanie let her breath out. She gasped for her. It felt like she was holding it in for ages. She felt sick to her stomach.

_Calm down Steph…there is no way he knows._

She fumbled and knocked a couple of papers and pens off her desk in attempt to find her cell phone. She picked it up and dialed.

"_H"_ flashed across the screen as she prayed he would pick up.

Hunter paused and sat his weights down as he glanced around the hotel gym. There were a few other Superstars in the gym, but not many could afford this hotel. He didn't let it bother him anyway. Rarely anyone bothered with him but Evolution and he liked it that way. Plus….now he had her back. He smirked.

"Trip what you smiling about ass?" joked Randy Orton.

Hunter's smiled immediately disappeared and he became annoyed at the kid ruining his wonderful thoughts.

"Orton…mind your fuckin' business and go back to working out." Hunter snapped.

He then felt his pocket humming. His phone. He dug in his pocket until he retrieved. He tried hard to stop the smile that crept on his face when he saw the name on the caller ID.

"Steph"

He stepped out into the hallway to answer.

"Well hello there." He jokingly answered. Stephanie was in no mood for jokes.

"Hunter…what the hell were you thinking?" She shouted from the other line. He knew exactly what she was talking about. And he knew that this is exactly how she would react. He loved that about them. They were each other's best friends and worst enemy. And he got so turned on riling up her feathers.

"What ever do you mean Princess?" he continued to annoy her.

"Why the HELL would you ask for a transfer to Smackdown? Are you trying to get us caught?! What part of 'Let's keep this quiet' don't you freakin' understand?" she gritted through her teeth.

She couldn't see but Hunter was smirking against the end of his cell phone.

"Steph…don't be so vain. I simply am bored over here at RAW. I have already kicked everyone's ass there is to kick. You know that….I know you've been watching this whole year." He stated in his sing song voice.

She smiled and blushed. She had been watching him. She sat every Monday night with a bottle of wine and watched him beat wrestler after wrestler. Sometimes, when she got drunk enough, she would root him on through the TV like she use to do ringside.

She snapped out of the thought and dropped her smile back to gritting her teeth. She was determined to have the upper hand in this conversation.

"That's bullshit Hunter and you know it. My father has already come in here questioning me about this. He isn't stupid…he knows there has to be a reason you are coming to Smackdown AND he thinks I'm behind it." She threw her hand up in the air as if he were there to see it.

"Come on Steph. It will be fun…Like the good days." He begged jokingly on the other line.

"I'll think about it but ultimately it's not my decision. It's yours." Stephanie knew she was giving in and losing control of the conversation. And she only knew one way to get under his skin like he was getting under hers. It was their old tit for tat game. And her tat…jealousy.

"If you really want to come work over at Smackdown and watch me working around all these….men. Then that's your own torture." She practically hummed.

Hunter wrapped his phone tight around his phone until his knuckles turned white. It had been hard enough watching those wrestlers around her from his television. In person would be the last thing he wanted to do. Steph knew this. She knew he was more focused on his career more now than ever. More than when they were married. He was young and foolish to let people like Jericho and Kurt Angle get in the way of his accomplishments back then and he had admitted that to her at the table where he signed the divorce papers. Then it dawned on him. She was playing him.

"I'm in." he said and hung up the phone leaving a surprised, aroused, and frustrated ex wife on the other line.


End file.
